The use of plastic covers, barriers, films and tarps in agriculture is common practice. Generally low cost and ease of use are among the many advantages. Significant disadvantages also exist including persistent environmental pollution from plastic that escapes proper handling processes, intentional improper disposal and in some applications the risk to laborers handling the materials. One product example is the use of plastic mulch film which is used as a common agricultural practice in the production of many fruits and vegetables including cucumbers, squash, melons, peppers, tomatoes and okra. Some of the advantages for using plastic mulch are cleaner product, better water management, reduction in some pests, and earlier and higher overall yields. Significant disadvantages including increased soil degradation from intensive cropping, increased source material for distributed terrestrial microplastics, labor intensive and expensive disposal associated with proper handling of the material.
Another example is the use of plastic tarps in covering of grain piles. These plastic tarps protect the stored grain from losses prior to going to market and or final use. The proper installing and removal of these tarps can be hazardous to employees, disposal is relatively expensive, and the material can be a source of plastic pollution.
There is a need for plastic covers, barriers, films, tarps and similar barrier materials that are not composed of petroleum-derived plastic polymers. Alternatives are needed which provide some or all the functionality of plastic alternatives while removing some or all of the disadvantages.
Barrier materials are also needed which reduce or eliminate labor-intensive application of the barrier, such as the case for covering grain piles with plastic tarps or similar plastic materials. Barrier materials are also needed which reduce or eliminate the need for removal when barrier protection is no longer required, or when the underlying material is accessed such as the case for agricultural plastic mulch materials which must be removed prior to tilling and for grain tarps which are removed prior to transporting the grain.